So Much More
by DawnJuan
Summary: Alison angrily accuses Emily of helping Paige land the job at Rosewood High. Emily accuses Alison of being jealous. One shot. Smut.


**This starts off as a cannon Emison scene, but then I trail off and make it my own. I needed to write something happy and smutty after the last episode.**

"Did they invent that job just for Paige?" Alison asked in disgust.

"I don't think so." Emily honestly replied.

"Did you ask the school to hire her?" Alison accused, though she didn't actually think that was the truth.

"No, they must have wanted both of us."

"Lucky for everybody. Just when I thought she was gone for good." Alison mumbled the last part but it didn't go unheard by the other woman.

"What is your problem with Paige. I know you two never got along, but we're all adults now. So what is your current issue with her?"

"I just don't like her. It's that simple." Alison said as if it were obvious.

"This is Rosewood. Nothing is ever that simple... You know, I think I know what the problem is," Emily began. "I think you're jealous."

Alison scoffed. "Jealous of what? That she kissed enough ass to have a position created for her? No thanks. I have more pride than that."

"No, I just think you're jealous of Paige and me." Emily clarified.

"You're delusional, Em. Alison DiLaurentis doesn't do jealousy. I think all this A.D. stuff is getting to you." Alison said without making eye contact with the swimmer.

Emily chose to ignore Alison because she knew the blonde was jealous. She had known her for many years and in this moment she could tell. Jealousy was eating away at the shorter woman.

"And just to clarify. You don't have to be jealous of Paige and me because there is nothing going on between us. We're colleagues and old friends. Yes, we had a relationship and it was real. It was intense. It is also over and in the past." Emily said as she approached the blonde who attempted to walk away and was now sitting on the sofa.

"Why would I be jealous if you and Paige did have a relationship?" Alison questioned, though she had visibly relaxed which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Because you kissed me a few nights ago."

"That doesn't mean I'm jealous of Paige fricken McCullers."

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you kiss me? Because you wanted to or because you didn't want me to leave?" Emily asked, now standing directly above the blonde.

"I don't know," Alison whispered, completely caught off guard by the question.

"I think you do know because I promised you I would be here for you. I have been here for you since we were in high school. I wouldn't leave now and you know that. Which leaves the only other option. You kissed me because you wanted to. Because you feel something when you're with me. You and I were physically close that night and the proximity was overwhelming for you. So overwhelming that you could no longer control yourself and you acted on your emotions. Your body told you to kiss me and for once you listened." Emily ranted.

Alison swallowed hard. "Em," She began, but trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything," Emily whispered as she slowly straddled the blonde's lap. "Just act on your feelings again. I'm right here and nothing is stopping you... I want you to."

Alison felt her limbs trembling. She hated to admit that she was nervous, but she was completely overwhelmed by the woman on top of her. Alison felt Emily's arms wrap around her neck, pulling their bodies together. She leaned forward and brushed her nose against Alison's, tempting the other woman to kiss her. It was in that moment that Alison completely gave in. She leaned forward and connected her lips with Emily's. It wasn't by any means a gentle kiss. Emily encouraged her to act on her feelings and in this moment, with the brunette straddling her, she was feeling turned on.

The kiss was deep and desperate, catching Emily off guard only momentarily. Soon the brunette was matching Alison's pace, tangling her fingers in blonde locks as the kiss grew quicker and a bit sloppier. Alison pressed her tongue forward until it parted Emily's lips. The brunette happily accepted the intrusion with a groan of approval. Alison was pouring all of her jealousy and emotions into the kiss and Emily was enjoying every aspect of it. The blonde rested her hands on Emily's inner thighs, lightly squeezing as she pulled the other woman even closer. Emily whimpered when her center came in contact with Alison's body. The shorter woman reached around and squeezed Emily's backside, roughly kneading the plump flesh through a layer of jeans. Emily broke the kiss and moaned loudly causing Alison to smirk and focus her attention on the brunette's throat. She sucked the flawless skin and playfully nipped at it causing the other woman to breathlessly giggle.

"No marks. Please." She softly breathed out.

Alison wanted to mark Emily. Her jealous side needed to mark the swimmer as her own. Even if no one saw it, she would know it was there. It would be her own personal stamp on the other woman. It would help calm her down when other women tried to steal Emily's attention. She would know that her own lips had marred the perfect skin of Emily Fields and no one else could touch or taste her in that way.

So Alison kissed from Emily's neck to her shoulder and down to her collarbone. She was thankful that Emily was wearing a v-neck because it exposed even more tanned flesh. Alison tugged the garment even lower and attached her lips to the top of Emily's breast. It was there that she began marking her territory. Emily moaned and held Alison's head in place, encouraging the other woman to continue. She sucked, licked, even nibbled, until the flawless chest donned the mark of Alison DiLaurentis. Alison leaned back to examine her masterpiece, smirking when she saw Emily staring down at her.

"So much for not leaving a mark." Emily breathlessly whispered. She wasn't the least bit upset. In fact, she was even more aroused.

"No one will be able to see it. Unless you plan on getting naked with them." Alison stated with a glare, but Emily only chuckled.

"I haven't gotten naked with anyone in a while," Emily confessed.

"Can we change that tonight?" Alison wasn't sure where her confidence came from, but she was glad it came from somewhere when Emily shyly nodded in response to her request.

Alison nervously gulped and cleared her throat before leaning forward and claiming Emily's lips once again. Their kisses were much softer this time, the weight of what was about to transpire was slowing them down. Neither woman wanted to admit that they were nervous. However, their desire for each other was much greater than any amount of nerves. They had only slept together once before when they were much younger. The day after their escapade the two ended up on not so good terms, so they hadn't even had the chance to thoroughly enjoy it. This time, Alison thought to herself, she would have the opportunity to completely enjoy Emily. Every last inch of her.

Their tongues brushed together while hands desperately reached for any body part available. Soon, Alison became frustrated with Emily's clothes. She reached for the hem of the swimmer's top and gently pushed it up. Emily raised her arms and allowed Alison to undress her. Alison didn't stop at Emily's shirt. Her hands immediately found the other woman's bra clasp, unclipped it and tossed the garment aside. Emily was more exposed than she had been in a long time, especially to Alison.

Once she heard about Alison getting married she just knew they would never be together again, but here they were. Moments away from sleeping together. It seemed like nothing would be able to keep them apart entirely. They always ended up together somehow. Almost as if they were supposed to be.

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily in a tight embrace, adoring the feeling of the taller woman's naked torso pressed against her. Emily leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. She was feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way. Part of her wanted to go slow, but the rest of her wanted to forcefully rip Alison's clothes from her body so she could spend the evening worshipping what she unveiled.

Alison was also feeling overwhelmed. The first time they slept together it was passionate, even a little wild. This time Alison could tell it was different. Emily was loving her. The brunette was physically loving her and the more Alison thought about it the more she realized that she was also loving Emily.

Emily tugged Alison's shirt off and quickly got rid of her bra as well. She then shifted until Alison was laying flat on her back. Their chests pressed together and both girls sighed. They sighed in pleasure, sighed in relief.

"Emily," Alison shakily whispered. "Make love to me."

Emily paused and stared at the other woman. She was completely caught off guard by the request but was happy to comply. She and Alison had never talked about their feelings before, but hearing Alison refer to their activity as 'love' instead of sex or any sort of vulgar terminology let Emily know exactly how the blonde felt. Alison wanted to be cared for. For the first time, she was letting her guard down and Emily felt honored that she was able to bear witness to it. Alison always had her guard up. This was the first time Emily had ever seen it completely diminished.

She leaned forward and pressed their lips together, keeping them in said position while she slowly unbuttoned Alison's pants. She took her time tugging the zipper down, only breaking the kiss so she could rid Alison of her remaining clothing. Once the blonde was completely bare Emily tried to guide her back down, but Alison stopped her.

"Are you ok?" Emily whispered.

"I'm perfect. I just want you to lose your clothes. I need to feel you."

Emily gently smiled and rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder, pushing until Alison took the hint and leaned back, keeping her eyes locked on the brunette who began removing her jeans and panties. Once both women were completely bare Emily crawled on top of the blonde, connecting their bodies. Emily could feel her pulse pounding or perhaps it was actually Alison's. It was difficult to tell as their bodies had practically become one.

"You are so beautiful," Emily whispered as she began peppering kisses across the blonde's cheek.

"Do you really think so?" Alison asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "It's just that... my body has changed since the last time we were together. This baby is already changing me." Alison felt herself blush at the admission.

"Ali, I wouldn't expect you to stay exactly the same. We aren't teenagers anymore. So please don't be self-conscious. It's just me. And I have always thought you were the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. Even when I was with someone else, I always thought you were the most beautiful person. Your body may have changed but the way I look at you hasn't."

Emily always knew just what to say. Whether it was putting Alison in her place or encouraging the blonde. Emily was always able to keep Alison grounded.

Emily pressed her lips to Alison's ear, slowly licking the shell before whispering "Spread your legs for me."

The words and the way Emily's breath washed over her ear were so erotic that Alison couldn't contain her moan. She was all too happy to comply. Alison opened her legs and wrapped them around Emily's hips.

"Like this, baby?" Alison whispered before pulling Emily in for a light kiss.

Emily groaned when she felt Alison's drenched center pressing against her abdomen.

"Yeees," She practically hissed. "Just like that."

Emily flexed her ab muscles and began rocking her body into the other woman. She built a slow and steady rhythm, which Alison greatly appreciated. She frantically kissed the brunette while cupping her face. Emily greedily sucked and nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip before releasing it, only to follow it with more kisses.

Alison felt her clit pressing against Emily in just the right way. Her eyes tightly shut as the tingles spread, starting between her legs and traveling down her thighs. She was already close, but she didn't want it to be over just yet.

"Em, this isn't just about me. I want you to feel good too." The blonde whispered.

"Trust me. I'm enjoying myself." Emily assured, but Alison wasn't having it.

"I want to touch you too." She insisted.

Emily smiled and pulled back to reposition their legs.

"Lift your thigh," Emily instructed.

Soon, Alison felt Emily's juices pressing against her leg while the other woman's thigh pressed against her core. Both women moaned in unison as they instinctively began thrusting against one another.

"Better?" Emily husked as she rested on her elbows.

"So much better," Alison replied with her head thrown back.

The two were slipping against each other, the only sounds were their labored breaths and gentle whimpers. Emily stared down at the blonde goddess and bit her bottom lip. Alison would forever be the sexiest woman she had ever seen. Especially when she was panting and moaning with furrowed brows. It was hypnotizing to witness when pleasure was consuming the blonde and Emily couldn't look away. It was increasing her own pleasure to watch the other woman fall apart.

"Emily," Alison whimpered while wrapping her arms around the swimmer's back. "Please, hold me."

Emily lowered her body, feeling her breasts pressing against Alison's once again. "You feel so good, Ali." Emily breathed out as she increased the speed of her hips.

"I'm so close... Emily!" Alison moaned as she followed Emily's lead.

"I want to make you come," Emily whispered against Alison's ear.

"I'm... I'm..." Alison tried to speak but she was too weak to form words. Her pleasure was spiking, rendering the shorter woman incapable of forming a complete sentence.

Soon, all Emily could hear was Alison's deep and desperate moans. Alison was rarely ever loud when it came to sex, but Emily was practically pulling the noises from her. The blonde's breathing had increased, each exhale leaving as a whimper.

"Get it, Ali." Emily encouraged.

Their bodies thrashed together and soon Emily felt her own orgasm making an appearance. Alison's moans quietened and her thrusting slowed when the pleasure became too intense. She lowered her hands to Emily's backside, encouraging the brunette to keep grinding against her. Emily rested her cheek against the top of Alison's shoulder, growing weaker by the second, but unwilling to stop as her own orgasm began to spread across the lower half of her body. Her thrusts were unsteady as her whole body began to tremble.

"Alison!" Emily whispered the name over and over again until she was unable to hold her eyes open.

"That's it, baby. Just let go." Alison encouraged as she felt Emily's trembling body slowing.

Emily moaned Alson's name one final time as she slowly rode out her orgasm. Once the swimmer came to a complete stop Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders.

"That was intense." Alison dreamily sighed.

"Uh huh," Emily mumbled in agreement.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's sweaty forehead, causing brown eyes to flutter closed.

"You didn't even go inside of me and that was completely perfect." Alison sighed in amazement.

Emily chuckled. "There's so much more to sex than just penetration."

"I think I'd like for you to show me." Alison purred while nuzzling the brunette.

Emily chuckled and smiled at the blonde's affection.

"I'll gladly show you. Anytime you want." Emily breathed out as she made herself comfortable on top of the blonde.

"Should we talk about what this means?" Alison asked while lightly trailing her fingertips across the smooth expansion of Emily's back.

"Sure, do you know what you want this to be?"

"I'm not sure. But I know I want to keep doing this. I just don't want to share you." Alison whispered the last part.

"I think I would really like that," Emily said as she raised up and began peppering Alison's collarbone with gentle kisses.

"Babe, if you keep doing that I'll be ready for round two." Alison practically moaned as Emily playfully nipped at the sensitive skin.

"That's the plan. Also, I love when you call me that." Emily admitted as she moved her lips to Alison's other collarbone.

"Mmm, do you also like it when I call you baby?" Alison whispered as she felt Emily's tongue dragging across her skin.

"I love it so much." She whispered in return. "So... do you maybe want to try being together. Romantically. We can take it as slow as you want."

"Em, you remember that I'm pregnant..." Alison started but paused when she felt Emily softly stroking her stomach.

"I remember... You still haven't decided what to do, have you?"

"It's a difficult decision," Alison admitted.

"I can't begin to imagine what that is like but I promise I am here for you. You just have to open up and let me in."

"I just don't want this to be a burden on you. This isn't your fault." Alison sighed as she laced her fingers through Emily's hair.

"I will never look at you as a burden. When I tell you I want to be here for you, it is because I mean it. No one is forcing me to say that."

"I know. It's just that... my love life will be complicated from now on. I can't just look at someone that I have feelings for and decide to be with that person. Not just anyone wants to date a pregnant woman."

Emily slyly smiled while leaning forward to rub her nose against Alison's.

"Did you just admit that you have feelings for me?" The brunette teased.

Alison blushed and hid her face against Emily's neck, releasing a whimper in the process causing the taller woman to chuckle.

"Let's just take things slowly. I want to keep seeing you and if something develops between us then don't fight it. Even if you decide to keep the baby I'd like for us to at least try and see where this could go."

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to."

"I've always been sure about you. I think I will always wonder 'what if' if you and I don't have a real chance to try this. You're the one person I could never truly get over. You always linger in the back of my mind. It is almost like you haunt me. In a good way, though." Emily confessed.

"Em, maybe you should take some time to really consider this. Do you really want to date a woman with a child? Assuming that I keep it."

"I don't have to think about it, Ali. Kids aren't a deal breaker for me. Especially not yours. So stop over-thinking this. You have so many things in your life that are complex and confusing. Don't let this be one of them. This can be easy between us." Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alison's forehead. "Just let this happen."

"You're right," Alison said with an exhale as she allowed her body to relax. "Let's do this."

Emily smiled as she held the blonde. She had wanted this since she was in high school. Just one real chance to be with Alison and she was finally getting it. Emily planned to hold on and never let go. Baby or no baby, it made no difference to her. She was going to make the most of this opportunity and enjoy every second of it.

"So, you said you were going to show me that there is more to sex than just penetration." Alison reminded with a smirk.

"So much more," Emily said with a devilish smile. "But penetration can be fun too."

"You can show me that too," Alison said before pulling Emily in for a deep kiss.

Emily had learned many tricks over the years and she spent the entire evening making sure that Alison was able to enjoy every last one of them.


End file.
